The Full Moon
by hatemeorlovemeIdon'tcare
Summary: It's a new year at Konoha all boys boarding school, and everything changes for Naruto Uzumaki when roomed with Sasuke Uchiha, the raven haired teenaged heart throb with a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to the story The Full Moon!! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Later on there WILL be yaoi(Manxman) if you don't like it, don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto brushed a few strands of blond hair out of his face, as he entered Konoha all boys' boarding school. It was a new year, and Naruto had just graduated from middle school. He made his way to his assigned locker and put all his school books inside. He then made his way to his dorm room and began unpacking his belongings.

Sasuke was in a black car with tinted windows on his way to school. His older brother Itachi was driving. It was Sasuke's first year at Konoha all boys boarding school, and he was feeling slightly uneasy. The car pulled into the school, and Sasuke grabbed his bags and walked into the school, not even spearing his brother a glance. He looked around as he entered the school, and was pleased to see it was pretty big. He made his way to his dorm room, and when he entered, he saw a blond boy with blue eyes, roughly 15, pushing an empty suitcase under the bed. He walked over to the unoccupied side of the room and began unpacking his stuff. Naruto looked at him for a moment, but then averted his gaze to the floor. When Sasuke had finished, he pushed his empty bags under his bed, and pulled out his iPod as he sat down. Naruto sat down on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest, as he heard the song I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace blaring from Sasuke's headphones, and tried to ignore the sound. He laid down so he was facing the wall, as Sasuke pulled out his laptop, and connected it to the school internet. He signed in to into instant messenger, and wasn't surprised when fifty people all tried to talk to him at once. They were all fan girls but, so he exited them all. Naruto got sick of all the noise, so he stood up and walked out, closing the door a little harder than necessary, but Sasuke didn't notice he left at all.

Naruto walked to his locker for his drawing book and pencil case, and once he had the objects he desired, he walked back to the room, sitting in the hallway right outside. He started drawing randomly, and frowned lightly when he realised he had ended up drawing Sasuke sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod. He closed his book and leant back, letting his head resting against the wall, waiting for something to do.

Sasuke turned off his laptop and iPod, and looked around his room. A minute later he pulled out a black electric guitar with a lightning design. He didn't hook it up to the amplifier, because he feared he would lose his good school reputation. So instead he just started strumming.

Out in the hallway, Naruto was half asleep. He yawned and picked up his stuff sleepily. He entered his room just as Sasuke started singing, and put his stuff on the bedside table, and flopped onto his bed.

"True love exists yes I know this

My heart was waiting for you

And when we met I felt my chest

Pound fast, racing for the chance

To know you, to hold you

To open up and show you

The way it feels when you know...

You are not alone

Know that I would fight the tides to

Be together

When you feel alone

Listen to this song to make your heart

Feel better

Two hearts entwined, yes, you are mine

And I'll be yours forever

I've done the math, I'm less than half

We're better off together

And I want you here by my side

As much as you are on my mind

When I'm gone you should know

Rainy Mondays feel like Fridays

When you're smiling at me I can feel

The space

Between us collapsing

Our love is everlasting

Listen to this song

Let it make your heart feel better" Sasuke's singing finished, and the strumming slowed to a stop. Naruto half listened through his sleepy haze, and sat up tiredly when Sasuke started strumming again. He blinked a few times, before his eyes settled on Sasuke.

"You're good... I used to play, but I quit..." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn," was the only acknowledgement Sasuke gave him.

"Staring out into the world across the street

You hate the way your life turned out to be

He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound

Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say

You're always going to be afraid

There's only hate

There's only tears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Oh so what will you do?

There's only lies

There's only fears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces

You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile

If these walls could talk they would have so much to say

Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never

gonna go away

There's only hate

There's only tears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Oh so what will you do?

There's only lies

There's only fears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Oh no So what will you do?

You're falling, you're screaming

You're stuck in the same old nightmare

He's lying, you're crying

There's nothing left to salvage

Kick the door cause this is over

Get me out of here

There's only hate

There's only tears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Oh so what will you do?

There's only lies

There's only fears

There's only pain

There is no love here

Tell me what will you do?

There's only hate

There's only tears

There's only pain

There is no love here." Sasuke finished singing, and once again, the strumming slowed to a stop. Naruto laid down and turned away from Sasuke, because he thought he didn't like him. As Sasuke started playing random riffs, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke finished playing and put his guitar away, while Naruto was still sleeping. Sasuke looked at the time, and walked out, remembering there was a welcome assembly. The assembly was being held at the front of the school. Sasuke sat in a chair right at the front, and when he looked up, he found himself covered in red paint.

Gaara was sitting in his room silently with the light off, when suddenly an idea struck him. He pulled a can of red paint out from under his bed and walked over to the window. He pulled the window open with a loud cracking sound, ripped the paint tin open and tipped its contents out on the assembly. He threw the can and lid out, then slammed the window shut and closed the curtains.

Sasuke, being the only one to get hit by the paint, was sent back to his dorm room. He walked in and slammed the door behind him, causing Naruto to wake up. He walked over to his draws, as a crashing noise was heard, coming from Gaara's room. Naruto sat up quickly, looking around confused, as Sasuke pulled a change of clothes out from his draws. Naruto thought for a moment, and then realized he missed the assembly. He stood up and walked out of the room, and moments later, Sasuke did the same, except he made his way down the hall, to the showers.

One of the teachers, Ebisu, was on his way to Gaara's room when he saw Naruto.

"Uzumaki!" He shouted.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he looked at him.

"Why were you not at the assembly?!" Ebisu yelled.

"I was asleep..." he answered.

"Then you should have set your alarm!" the teacher exclaimed.

"I don't have one," Naruto explained calmly.

"Well you shouldn't have fallen asleep then," Ebisu huffed.

"Okay," Naruto mumbled as he looked at the ground.

"You will have a week's detention," he shook his head in disappointment, "And on the first day," Naruto huffed as Ebisu walked past him, and continued on his way to Gaara's room. After that, Naruto walked back to his dorm and sat on his bed.

* * *

Ebisu didn't knock when he got to Gaara's room, he just walked in like it was his own room. Gaara was holding a piece of broken glass from a lamp he had just smashed. He slowly turned to face the teacher, showing a long cut down the side of his face.

"Why did you have to ruin the assembly this morning?" Ebisu asked. Gaara didn't reply, causing Ebisu to sigh. "You will have two weeks detention,"

"If you're done wasting my time, i'm going to ask you to leave," Gaara told him. Ebisu muttered about never getting through to him as he left. Once he was gone, Gaara threw the broken glass at the wall. He slowly got to his feet, and walked out of his room. He had blood dripping off his hands and cheek as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom, and the students stared at him with fear or hate. When he got to the bathroom, he walked over to the sink and started pulling the glass out of his hands. He stopped when he got bored, and walked back to his room. He sat on the ground in the middle of his room, with no intentions of moving any time soon.

Sasuke finished washing the red paint off of himself, and got out of the shower. He got dressed, pulling on a pair of black baggy pants, and a dark blue shirt. He walked back into his room, not paying attention to Naruto, who started staring at the ground the moment Sasuke walked in. Sasuke pulled out a notebook and sat on his bed. He started writing, pausing every now and then to think. After a while, he picked up his guitar, strummed a few chords, and wrote something down. Eventually he finished what he was doing, closed his notebook, and put his guitar away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a yaoi story, and my friends, NarutoFan1995 and isitreallyme, helped me so much, so THANKS!!! Anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing!!!**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter!!! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two days passed, Gaara hadn't moved from his spot in his room, and Naruto hadn't tried to talk to Sasuke since the first time. Naruto had just gotten out of the shower, and pulled on boxers and pants, but he couldn't find his shirt. He looked for about five minutes, and then gave up. He picked up his towel and walked into his and Sasuke's room, seeing Sasuke sitting on his bed listening to his iPod, Animal I have become by three days grace playing loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto walked over to his drawers, digging through them to find a shirt. When he found one, he pulled it on and sat on his bed. Sasuke looked over a calendar hanging on the wall, and nodded to himself. He turned off his iPod, facing Naruto.

"I won't be coming back here tonight," he told the blond.

"Okay..." Naruto replied as he stared at the floor. Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone started ringing, so he answered it.

"Hello?... Yeah... There's a forest nearby... Yeah... By six... Okay," the raven spoke into the small device, and then hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket. Naruto stood from his spot on the bed and walked out of the dorm room, heading towards the music room. Once he got there, he looked around, and grabbed one of the guitars off the wall. He sat down on the floor and played the start of the song my heart my Paramore. Sasuke walked out of the dorm room, and down the hall. Not long after, he walked past the music room, and heard a guitar being played. He walked over to the door, and looked in, seeing Naruto play. It didn't take Naruto long to notice him, and when he did, he stopped playing, while Sasuke gave him a small smirk.

"You're good," the raven haired boy told him, as Naruto put the guitar away.

"..." Naruto just looked at him. Sasuke frowned at him.

"You didn't have to stop," he told Naruto.

"I'm not good," the blond said as he walked out. Sasuke walked next to him.

"You are," he told him, Naruto just stared at the floor. "How did you learn?" Sasuke questioned.

"... I got lessons... Then my teacher died... So I quit," Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked ahead of him. Naruto walked to the detention room, not acknowledging if Sasuke followed or not, and sat down at a desk. Sasuke walked out of the school and got into a black car with tinted windows. After a few seconds, the car drove off.

Gaara was in his room, still sitting on the floor. He hadn't moved for days. Eventually he took a deep breath and got to his feet. He walked over to his drawers, and went through them until he found a piece of paper. He sat back down in the middle of his room and started drawing.

That night, Sasuke was dropped off in the middle of a forest close to the school. The car quickly drove off, and Sasuke looked up to see the full moon beginning to rise. His pupils dilated as he dropped to his knees, letting out a scream. Fur grew all over his body, and his form grew, his bones snapping into an unnatural form. His clothes ripped from his body, and within minutes he was a black wolf, ten times bigger in size to a normal wolf. He let out a loud howl and started running. He could smell blood, and he was getting closer to it. He let out another loud howl as he ran.

Naruto was in his dorm room, but he couldn't sleep. He sighed and stood, walking out of his room. He headed for the exit, and left the building. He walked just outside the campus until he got to the edge of the forest, and walked in a bit. He leant against a tree and heard a wolf howl in the distance, but didn't take much notice of it. He continued walking, until he tripped over.

"Ouch," he muttered as he stood, brushing himself off. He heard another howl, this one closer as he looked at his left hand, and he saw it had a slightly deep cut on it. He sighed and whipped the blood off on his pants.

Gaara was sitting on the school roof, when he saw the rising moon. He jumped down landing on his feet and doubled over, letting out a grunt of pain. Within seconds, he was a large red/brown wolf, about a head smaller than Sasuke. He started running into the forest, and ran past Naruto, as he heard Sasuke let out another howl. He saw Sasuke up ahead, and Sasuke's run slowed as he walked right up to Gaara. Gaara growled, turning away from him, so Sasuke growled back. Gaara started walking away from him, when Sasuke smelled the blood again. He turned and started running towards the scent while snarling, and saw Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw a giant red/brown wolf run past him, but after a minute he started thinking.

"I must be going crazy..." he murmured. He walked a little deeper into the forest looking around, when suddenly he heard a wolf growling. His eyes went wide when he saw a giant black wolf standing before him, and slightly behind the black wolf, a red/brown one growl and turn to the black one, tackling him, and Naruto's breathing picked up.

Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke growling at Naruto, so he growled and tackled him to the ground. He saw Gaara cack away a bit before Sasuke used his size to his advantage and threw Gaara off. Gaara snarled at him as Naruto began hyperventilating. Sasuke growled at Gaara with authority, and Gaara's fur stood up as he let out a bark-like snarl sound. Sasuke crouched and barked a warning as Naruto backed away a bit more, tripping over. Gaara bared his teeth and Sasuke snarled, jumping at him and pinning him down. Gaara bit into his shoulder, and Naruto couldn't move. Sasuke bit into Gaara's neck drawing blood, and Naruto began to shake. Gaara used his hind legs to kick into Sasuke's stomach, but Sasuke just tightened his grip and completely immobilized all of Gaara's legs. Gaara snarled at him and Sasuke just growled a warning, so Gaara glared at him. Sasuke growled again and bit down harder.

"If you want to kill me Uchiha then just do it," Gaara hissed out.

"I am you leader and you will respect my authority," Sasuke growled in reply,

"I never agreed to this," Gaara barked out. Sasuke snarled.

"Too bad," he told him, as Naruto blacked out. Sasuke let go of Gaara, and Gaara shouldered him away as he stalked towards Naruto, but Sasuke head butted him away. "My prey," he growled out. Sasuke growled back.

"I'm not going to hurt him," he stood in front of Sasuke, his fur standing right up. "And neither are you,"

"You can't stop me," Sasuke snarled.

"You sound just like your uncle," Gaara told him. Sasuke snarled and snapped at him, but Gaara just took a step back. Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, only to have Gaara step in front of him, so he snapped at Gaara , and Gaara snarled at him. Sasuke brushed past Gaara and walked over to Naruto.

"If you hurt him, I will find a way to kill you," Gaara growled. Sasuke picked up Naruto by the back of his shirt, carrying him like a pup and growled at Gaara as he started walking away. He carried Naruto into a cave and placed him down, then walked out into the forest, finding a bunch of sleeping deer. He pounced on one, instantly killing it and scaring off the others. He ate it and then walked back to the cave, sitting down to watch Naruto.

The next morning, Sasuke had returned to his human form, and had different clothes on. He watched Naruto shift slightly as he began to wake up. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he looked around quickly, having no idea where he was. He stood up and saw Sasuke, and backed away from him.

"What's going on...? What am I doing here...? Where are the huge wolves..." Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about? I found you unconscious in the forest, I was out here camping with my brother last night," Sasuke told him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I KNOW WHAT I SAW! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Naruto yelled.

"There were no wolves when I found you, maybe they ran off," Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't believe you," Naruto mumbled, looking at the cut on his hand.

"Don't believe me," Sasuke shrugged. "I'm just saying I didn't see any wolves," Suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped over to the entrance, and he saw Gaara glaring at him.

"Don't lie to him Sasuke," Gaara said.

Gaara was in his human form, sitting in the middle of the forest wearing black pants and a red shirt. After a moment he stood up, walking towards the cave. He reached it a few minutes later.

"I'm just saying I didn't see any wolves," he heard Sasuke say as he stepped inside. He glared at Sasuke.

"Don't lie to him Sasuke," Gaara growled.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke glared back at Gaara.

"He knows what he saw," Gaara told Sasuke, and Sasuke shot him a warning glance.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned Gaara.

"Shut up Gaara," Sasuke warned.

"Tell me what's going on," the blond demanded.

"Nothing's going on," Sasuke told him, but Naruto ignored him and looked at Gaara.

"Tell me," he demanded again.

"Every full moon we change," Gaara told him, while Sasuke glared. "We turn into wolves," he pulled the collar of his shirt down. "As you can see, this is from our fight last night," Naruto's breathing became uneven.

"You idiot! You don't just tell people these things!" Sasuke growled as Naruto backed up to a wall.

"Shut up, I didn't ask to be any part of this," Gaara said.

"You don't have a choice!" Sasuke snapped.

"Exactly. I never had a choice. Not with my family, and not with this fucking school," Gaara growled.

"Get used to it," Sasuke growled back.

"I prefer to be defiant," he muttered.

"It will get you nowhere," Sasuke told him.

"It will piss you off," Gaara explained.

"Fucking retard," Sasuke muttered with a glare.

"I highly disagree Sasuke, it is you that's the retard, I mean if you hadn't of chased after Naruto none of this would have happened," Gaara said, and Sasuke snorted.

"Riiight," he said, and Naruto had no idea what to do.

"That's what I hate about you Uchiha's, you always act like you're perfect, you know it's your fault Sasuke," Gaara stated.

"At least i'm not a fucking attention seeker!" Sasuke exclaimed in the heat of the moment.

"Now what am I doing to seek yours of Naruto's attention?" he asked.

"You try to get attention from everyone, acting like you're all that!" he growled.

"I'm not 'all that'" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto walked past them both.

"I'm leaving, you're both nuts," he muttered. Sasuke glared and growled at him as Gaara walked out of the cave.

"What. Did you just say?" Sasuke asked as he crouched

"He said we're nuts Sasuke, you going senile?" Gaara asked mockingly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see what I did," Naruto murmured.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled at Gaara.

"Make me," Gaara challenged, and Sasuke punched him.

"I will!" he shouted. Gaara grabbed his fist and twisted it as Sasuke kicked him in the gut. "You and I both know i'm going to win, I always do," Gaara snarled at him and smashed his fist into Sasuke's face, as Naruto walked in a random direction, not caring about where he was going. Gaara kicked Sasuke in the side, and Sasuke jumped on him, pinning him down so he couldn't move.

"You think I wanted to be in this pack? I hate it," Gaara growled.

"You think I don't?!" Sasuke growled back.

"I don't know what you see is so bad about it, your side always being alpha, remember what happened to my mother, because she had me? Your uncle killed her," Gaara hissed.

" I know but..." Sasuke sighed. "I would love to kill him, no one should get away with that,"

"What's it going to change Sasuke? My father already resents me," Gaara muttered.

"I know," Sasuke nodded.

"Get off," the red head demanded, and the raven got off him. Gaara got to his feet and walked towards the school. When he got there, he bumped into Deidara, blinked, and continued walking as if he didn't see him, and ended up back in his room.

Sasuke looked around and followed Naruto's trail. When he found him, he stepped behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Naruto stopped walking for a while, and looked around.

"Ah...." he mumbled to himself, and continues walking a few steps.

"Where are you going?" he heard a voice behind him ask. His eyes widened and he turned around to see Sasuke.

"I don't know," he said, as he crossed his arms and continued to walk.

"You're going to get lost," Sasuke said as he followed him.

"Well you, crazy wolf person, brought me out here, so it's your fault.

"I didn't bring you out here, the cave wasn't far from where you passed out," Sasuke sighed.

"I was on the EDGE of the forest, not near here," the blond said, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Come on," the raven said.

"How do I know I can trust you? You were going to kill me last night," Naruto eyed him carefully.

"I can't always control myself, the full moon does something to me, and it makes the need to kill take over," Sasuke explained. Naruto just huffed and continued to walk.

"You're going the wrong way," the raven sighed, and Naruto stoped and turned back.

"Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"Fine, what way do I go then?" he asked, and Sasuke pointed to the right. Naruto walked in that direction, and Sasuke walked next to him. Naruto looked at the cut on his hand and whipped it on his pants leg. When they got back to school, Sasuke went to their room, and Naruto headed to the bathroom, brushing hair out of his face. When he got to the bathroom, he cleaned his cut under warm water, wincing lightly. He finished, and walked back to his room , seeing Sasuke collapsed on his bed, he walked over to his own and fell asleep also.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?! Let me know through reviews! And thank you to isitreallyme and NarutoFan1995!!! **

**R&R!!!**

**~*~Jessie~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys, I haven't updated anything in a while, but I have been so busy with school and cosplay that I haven't had the time! I'm more focused on cosplay than writing right now, and I would appreciate it if you guys could have a look and show your support! Karasu-95 . deviantart . com (remove the spaces).

I am currently working on the first chapter of the sequel to Forbidden love, and the next chapter of never again, but it will take time, as manifest is right around the corner and I'm working on my Amaimon. My cosplay group also needs a name, any ideas are welcome!

But yeah, please be kind and show your support! If i gain more confidence in my cosplay I may become more motivated to write ^.^


End file.
